


Drinking for Two

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: Over a Drink [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Sam Kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a Drink one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking for Two

"What did you do this time, Jim?"

She chuckled, "What makes you think it was me?"

Leonard gave her a look, "Maybe it's because Spock is carrying you. What happened?" He looked at the ship's first officer.

"The Captain pushed me clear of a falling boulder," Spock told him.

She rolled her eyes, "Hey, it was logical." The doctor had to stop what he was doing and looked at her.

"How in the world was it logical for you to get yourself hurt?" he asked.

His wife shrugged, "He's stronger than me. I wouldn't have been able to push the boulder off of him, or carry him back to the designated beam out spot. Boom… logic."

He looked at her for a second and started to laugh, "You know what… I'll give you that one but only because I'm gonna have fun fixing your leg. Three clean breaks." He stopped and looked at the tricorder. What the hell?

"Bones, what's wrong?" Leonard shook his head and did some math. "Chapel can you get her on the regen?" He looked at Spock and motioned for him to follow the doctor into the CMO's office. George, Jim's brother and one of the ship's civilian scientists, walked into Sickbay and he motioned for him to follow too.

"Have you guys noticed anything different with Jim?" The two scientists looked at each other. George said 'no' at the same time that Spock said, 'yes.' They both looked at him and he continued.

"I have noticed that she requires more sleep and her eating habits have changed. She has been eating smaller meals; however, they have been more frequent," the half-Vulcan told them.

Bones looked at him, "When were you gonna tell me that?"

Spock looked at him, "When it became an issue. I'm assuming it has."

He shook his head, "Not an issue… just information that would've been nice to have."

George smirked, "Ohhhh… you didn't?"

He nodded, "If my math is right, its from that healing potion she was given on Dalanous Three."

Oh, Dalanous Three. The quiet and peaceful Dalans requested to join the Federation and the Enterprise was sent to meet with them. Jim and Spock did the diplomatic stuff and everything seemed to be going well until the Emperor tried to marry their charismatic captain. Spock, the ever so logical one, thought that the best solution was to tell them that she was already married. The Emperor, being observant, figured out that she was married to Leo and tried to kill him when Jim turned down his offer. In true Jim Kirk fashion, she got herself hurt protecting the doctor and the locals helped heal her.

"She jumped me when we got back; it never crossed my mind that that stuff affected her that much."

George chuckled, "Well, first things first, you gotta tell her."

Leonard looked at his brother-in-law and friend, "Yea. Can you make sure she doesn't kill me?"

George nodded, "She won't kill you. But I'll stay close, just in case." Spock nodded that he would do the same.

She was pissed and worried. The look on her face almost broke him. Chapel was keeping her calm but the nurse had questions of her own. "Want to tell me what's going on, Bones?" Leonard looked at his wife and decided to just be blunt.

"You're pregnant."

Jim laughed, "Ouch. Oh, that's a good one. You torture me with that hypo every four months. Try again." He didn't say anything, she looked at him then at her brother and Spock. "You're not kidding."

He shook his head, "Dalanous Three healing potion."

She rolled her eyes, "That damn healing crap they made me drink killed my birth control?"

He nodded, "Jim, I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to wait a while. What do…?"

Jim put her hand on his mouth, "I'm having a baby?" He nodded. "I'm having _our_ baby? Yours and mine?" He nodded again as a smile crossed her features, "What the hell are you apologizing for? I'm having a baby. We'll have to figure it all out but this is a good thing… unless you don't think it is."

Leo smiled, "It's a good thing. I was just worried that you'd… I don't know… castrate me or something."

She pouted, "Where's the fun in that? I'd be the one missing out. At least now I know why I've felt like crap the last few weeks."

He stepped closer to her, "When were you gonna bring that up, darlin'?"

She looked at him, "Me, seek medical advice? You do know who you're married too, right?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Yea… I should know better."

"I hate to break up the love fest… but can I hug my sister?" He chuckled as George nudged him out of the way. "Wait till you tell dad."

She shook her head, "Can it wait for a little while, Sam? Let me and Bones get our heads around it first."

He nodded and kissed her head, "Okay… but I'm telling Gary."

She smiled, "Yea, you can tell him."

George kissed her head again before turning to Leonard, "Dude… breathe."

The doctor nodded, "Yea."

* * *

"Where's Jim?"

He looked at the helmsman at their door, "She's asleep, Gary. What's up?" Mitchell and George walked into the room.

"We're having a drink. You gotta have one," the older Kirk informed him.

Mitchell shook his head, "Two… you gotta have one for her, too. She going crazy yet?"

He looked at his brother-in-law's husband and thought about it. Jim was like an Action Adventure Barbie. She was always moving. Thanks to baby McCoy, there was no more sparring, away missions, and half the stuff in Engineering was out. They all knew she was restless. He nodded, "Getting there. I wish there was some way to fix it but she's six months pregnant." She still did all her commanding duties but soon, she wouldn't be allowed to do that either.

"Well, you know her, if we don't find something for her to do, she'll find something herself," Gary muttered.

Leo chuckled, "Tell me something I don't know."

"You idiots are loud." They all looked up at Jim. She was wearing his Ole Miss t-shirt and a pair of workout shorts. She was so damn beautiful.

"Hey, darlin'." She smiled and walked over to where Leonard was sitting.

"Whatcha drinking?" He handed her the glass and heard the moan that escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and smelled the contents, "You guys brought him the good stuff."

He chuckled, "That's your drink. I'm just… enjoying it for you."

She chuckled and handed his glass back, "Don't let me stop you. I'm gonna go bother Spock." She said it with a gleam in her eyes but he knew that she was probably gonna fall asleep in the Vulcan's room like she did last time. He didn't mind. Spock was the calmest person on the ship and he was teaching Jim how to meditate since her usual stress relief –aside from Bones- was out.

"You know, people are starting to wonder if there's something going on with you two," her brother said.

Jim laughed, "There is… her name's Uhura." Leonard chuckled as the other men shuddered. Jim alone was scary. Jim with Uhura was downright terrifying.

* * *

"How does this work?"

Jim took a breath, "I begged. I could tell you a whole bunch of crap but it just boils down to the fact that I begged and the brass owes me big time so they agreed. Peanut gets to stay on the ship as long as our performance doesn't suffer."

He kissed her, "Damn miracle worker."

She gave him a tired smile, "Yea, can I go back to bed now?"

Leonard chuckled, "Sorry… I was in surgery when you sent the message. Give me a couple minutes and I'll join you." She nodded and laid back down. Leonard pulled off his uniform and took a quick shower before he slid into bed with his wife. She snuggled against him on instinct and he wrapped one arm around her while the other settled on her growing stomach. "I love you, darlin'."

* * *

Everyone on the ship was waiting for the news… including Leonard. Jim kicked him out of the room. He was standing in his own Sickbay with no idea on what to do. Yes, he was hovering but he was his kid they were talking about.

"You can go back in but I'm telling you right now, if you stress her out anymore than she already is, I'll beat you up for her. We all know you're a damn good doctor but right now she needs her husband. So, go in there, hold her hand, tell her she's doing a good job and tell her how much you love her because that's what she needs. Jim is scared. This is something she's never done, she doesn't have a mom to help her through and she has no control over any it." He looked at Gary and instantly felt like an idiot. Of course she's scared. He probably didn't help. "Go ahead… and remember; you aren't her doctor right now." He nodded and slowly walked into the room. George was holding Jim's hand and talking to her like it was just any other day.

"Hey, darlin'."

She looked up and smiled, "Who do I have this time? Bones or Doctor McCoy?"

He chuckled, "Well, I'm always both but since M'Banga is such a good doctor, you get Bones."

She smiled, "Good."

He barely noticed when George slipped out of the room because he was so focused on her. "You still haven't told me the baby's name."

She chuckled, "I don't even know. I want to see the baby first." No sooner had she said it did a contraction hit, this one was the one they were waiting for. Leo focused on her and let his staff do their jobs as his wife brought their child into the universe.

* * *

"Well, you gonna let us see the baby? What's the kid look like?" George asked. He and Gary were the first people allowed to see Jim and the baby.

"Well, Uncle George… she looks like her mama." Leo handed the small child to Jim's big brother and watched the emotions play across his features.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm your Uncle George and I'm the one that taught your mom how to be awesome." George whispered as Gary made his way around them and went to Jim.

"How are you doing, Jimbo?"

She smiled at her friend, "I'm tired, but it's a good tired. You see her?"

Gary nodded, "Yea. She's gorgeous. You're gonna have your hands full." They all looked at the baby and aside from the brown in her hair; she was a mini version of Jim right down to the blue eyes. Leonard was so captivated.

"What's her name?" George asked. Leo smiled, "Stella Samantha McCoy."

George looked at his sister, "Stella… Latin for star, nice. And of course, you gave her Sam too. I figured my name would be in there somewhere. You guys love me too much to leave me hanging." Leo rolled his eyes but he was essentially right. Leonard didn't care what name she picked as long as it wasn't one that he absolutely hated. He gave Jim a handful of names that were 'no's and told her to pick whatever she felt. When their daughter was placed in her arms, she whispered 'Stella' and it just fit. Jim let out a yawn, drawing his attention.

"Go to sleep, Jim. Little Stella is fine, we got her," Leo told his wife. She nodded and drifted off.

* * *

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are." He smiled as his wife. Jim was laying on the couch with Stella on her chest, singing the old lullaby. There was something about watching her with the baby that made his 'old grumpy heart' melt. For someone that had a bitch for a mother, Jim really took to being a mom.

"Is she asleep?"

His wife nodded and smiled at him, "We got to talk with her big sister today. Joanna can't wait to meet her. She said hi, by the way." He chuckled, his older daughter was fifteen… going on twenty-five. He almost couldn't believe that their five year tour was almost over, four years down and one to go.

"I miss that kid."

Jim chuckled, "She's not really a kid anymore, Bones."

He smirked, "Just let me have that one… at least until I see her again. In the meantime, I'm gonna love on this little one."


End file.
